the jutsu war
by tb86496
Summary: its not completed but his is a breif start of the first chapter.- a young niinja trainee has stumbled upon massive amounts of chakra hidden in him... is he the one of a different destiny even more important than that of naruto,sasuke,and sakura?
1. Chapter 1

_NARUTO:THE JUTSU WAR_

**Chapter:1**

**THE JUTSU CHALENGE**

As I rose from my bed I thought about the chalenge I had been issued by Iruka sensei. He thought that I had said I had a jutsu he did'nt know. He was wrong. I got into my regular clothes,and started to practice my tai-jutsu.

I was practicing and my friend walked in and said, "Hey,can you show me your newest jutsu!"."I can't ," I said."I don't have one. My newest is my fireball jutsu." "Well show me that please!"

We walked outside and I steped onto my small wooden float and floated out onto my pond slowly."ok,"I thought. "Its horse,then tiger." I did the horse then tiger signs and made a circle with my thumb and forefinger and amazingly the biggest fireball I had ever used sprang out and it caught the ground on fire.

My friend being a water jutsu speacilist put it out after a couple of tries. "got any new jutsus?,"I asked. He grinned and said "Yeah, look at this!" I watched as he made a water clone. "That's pretty good!" I said. "Hey , watch this, I can do the same thing as Iruka-sensei,"I said. I used multi clone jutsu and three of me appeared. Then I used a simple substitution jutsu. As my clones changed to logs I grinned.

I walked up to iruka-sensei. "hey, lets begin already." Said Iruka boredly. He was in for an unwelcome surprise."sensei, do you know fireball jutsu?" I asked innocently. "no." He said non-chalantly. "well then," I thought. "He's in for an unwelcome surprise." " Multi clone jutsu!" I said. "fireball jutsu!" I said and one of my clones blasted the sensei. "oops!" I said.

"Good, good." He said. "Well I think that you deserve to become a real ninja for that!" And he gave me the hidden-leaf head band right then and there."Really?" I said. "do I look like im kiding?" he said and tied the band to my head. "Thanks!" I said. And that was the beginning of my first jutsu war. But only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_3 years later_

It's suprising. So quickly a jonin. But that's how it went. And now there is a war. Over me. Because of me. And I may be the only one who can make it stop. They united. All against the land of fire. All against hidden leaf. All against me. They are what was once the land of mist,the land of msand, and the land of sound. But now they are the land of all lands. They have a bigger force,but they are mostly at genin or chunin level. We will win. Always win. This is the first of many full scale jutsu wars just over me. And I will make sure leaf wins.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Current day_

Pitpitpitpitpitpit ,I heard. _Another assassination attempt._ I thought. Using a simple shadow clone to lay in my bed asleep I crept next to the window. The assassin jumped into the room through the window with barely a sound. His headband suggested he was from the land of the stabbed my clone with a kunai just before I crept behind him and broke his neck. Laying the body on the floor I went back to sleep.

The next morning wasn't much better. I walked outside greeted by 3 chunin. It was of course sound. "your dead!", one laughed. They promptly attacked a simple substitution then a chidori I killed all three. then I walked out of the village to stop the invading 100 sound, mist, and sand genin.

Summoning a giant falcon had been easy. So had defeating the I hardly lost any the crazy thing is there was one survivor. He looked familiar. But I cant put my finger on it. It will come to me. Maybe he was the one from my last battle. He was strong. Very I was still stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_THE MIDDLE… AS IN YOU KNOW THE PART WHERE I DIED AND STUFF..OOPS UMMM DIDN'T SAY THAT!_

Ok so since I've not introduced myself my name is Rylet. And I also have massive amounts of chakra. Sorry I forgot to mention that. So, yeah that's my name,heres my story.

When I was 13 I was attacked and my whole family killed. It was plain brutality. I later learned it e]was over an unpaid debt by my father. The only survivor was me and I was the only one because of the day when I came home to see my dead familys bodys I swore to become part of the Anbu Black Ops so I could do what my family never could. I would succeed in life.

The next day I walked outside, and since I was an orphan many families offered to take me in. I polietly declined. This actually happened during the chunin exams. I was actually pared up with my friend Awai, and an actually useful girl named Ide. I would like to say the chunins went great. But they didn't.

On the first elimnation round it was me versus Awai . this is where I unlocked a lot of my excess chakra. As it would happen someone interfered halfway through by throwing a kunai at Awai. Not having fast enough reflexes because of using his keaf tornadoe move he was hit square in the chest. With my rage that had been building ever since I was confronted about my low chakra level, I exploded. My excess chakra poured out and I was able to to my special million clone jutsu. I didn't know that's what it was I was so blinded by rage though. And thinking of my new found chakra I imeadiately calmed down.

Calming down was actually the best part because it allowed me to pull out the kunai and use the little healing abilities that I had while refilling his chakra. He got up dazed and asked what happened. I told him not to worry lets get this over with. It looked like he had been holding back hs new jutsu the chidori. But I was holding one back too. I was holdin back my speacial jutsu I havent used but once since then. It was my hidden leaf wood style wooden trap. It was a jutsu I hadnt perfected witjout my excess chakra. But eith it I had. And trapping him he srrendered after using his chidori trying to escape but then failing.

The last elimnation round was about to start when…. Oh I cant write in this at the moment I shall finish later. There has been a call for all Anbu .


End file.
